This invention relates to certain compounds that bind to the alpha-2-delta (α2δ) subunit of a calcium channel. More specifically, the α2δ compounds of the present invention are prodrugs of the active α2δ compound.
The prodrugs of the present invention, that when administered to humans or other mammals, provide an increased duration of active compound in the plasma compared to compounds of the corresponding structure in which the labile groups are not present. Compounds of the present invention were expected to produce sustained levels of active compound in the plasma over time when compared to the parent structures. One advantage of the prodrugs over the parent structure is that the prodrugs are absorbed by active processes other than those involved in the active absorption of the parent structures. This may lead to absorption over greater lengths of the gastrointestinal tract when compared to the parent structures. An advantage of the present invention is to promote sustained absorption of the prodrugs.